Someday Out of the Blue
by Saitaina R. Moricia
Summary: Harry and Draco meet again, years after they're break up.


Someday Out of the Blue 

**Some day out of the blue**  
**In a crowded street or a deserted square**  
**I'll turn and I'll see you**  
**As if our love were new**  
**Some day we can start again, some day soon**

Harry laughed as held out two Galleons for the lavender root for sell at an apocathary stand. He accepted the bag from the old witch, kissing her cheek lightly, smiling as she put her hand over the lip print, vowing to never wash her face again. He smiled and kissed her other cheek before being pulled away from the stall by Ron who was rolling his eyes at the woman's antics.

The two showed each other their purchases, still acting like the school-boys they were far from being as they waited for Hermione outside Quality Quiddich supplies, talking about the new Golden Beam 850 and sampling new flavors of Every Flavor beans. Harry's attention wondered from his best friend as Ron launched into another story of working with the twins and the famous wizard found himself watching the other patrons of Diagon Alley.

Suddenly a flash of silver caught his eye and he followed the black cloaked figure who was examining the tomes for sale outside Florish and Blotts. He longed to see the customer's face then shook his head, pushing the hope away. It was probably just some girl who was innocently shopping. His mind drifted away to another blonde, some years ago.

**Here comes the night**  
**Here come the memories**  
**Lost in your arms**  
**Down in the foreign fields**  
**Not so long ago**  
**Seems like eternity**  
**Those sweet afternoons**  
**Still capture me**

"So anyway, Fudge was thinking of perhaps retiring and Father of course said he would be only to happy to step into the role for him and Fudge turned to him and said…" Draco trailed off, looking down at his lover as Harry trailed his fingers over his stomach, tracing invisible patters. "But of course, it doesn't matter what Fudge said because he's a wimp and a squib and I've decided I'm going to become an assassin for the Hit Wizards and your name was the first they gave me…"

"That's nice." Harry murmured, still tracing invisible patterns on the pale skin beneath him.

"Are you listening to me Potter?"

Green eyes blinked up at Draco and Harry grinned. "Haven't heard a word you said since you went on and on about what you had for lunch." He said with a smirk before leaning up and kissing Draco. After effectively shutting up his boyfriend he laid his head on Draco's chest, sighing happily, closing his eyes. The hammock they were in swung slowly in a light breeze as the two boys enjoyed the summer sunshine.

**Some day out of the blue**  
**In a crowded street or a deserted square**  
**I'll turn and I'll see you**  
**As if our love were new**  
**Some day we can start again, some day soon**  


Draco turned from the books he was examining, glancing along the shoppers on the other side of the street. He paused, staring at a red-headed man before he let his gaze wonder again, only to be frozen at the sight of a tall, dark haired man who was staring at him. He licked his lips slowly, unable to move his eyes from the sight in front of him. -_Harry…-_ His mind drifted back to the last time he saw that man.

**I still believe**  
**I still put faith in us**  
**We had it all and watched it slip away**  
**Where are we now**  
**Not where we want to be**  
**Those hot afternoons**  
**Still follow me**  


"Where have you been?! I've been worried out of my mind, waiting for you to come home. 'Oh Harry, I'm just running out for a bit, keep the fire going won't you?' That was five days ago Draco, FIVE DAYS!"

Draco pushed past his lover, pulling his cloak off. "Yeah, well things came up,"

"FIVE DAYS!"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Your not cruising past that any time soon are you."

"FIVE DAYS!"

"Point taken. Yes, I was gone for five days."

"Well where were you?!"

"Out. Do we have any butterbeer?"

"Out? OUT?! You were gone for five days and all you have to say is OUT?!"

"Yup, out, now about the butterbeer…"

Harry gave a scream of frustration and stormed out of the foyer, only to return with his cloak and broom.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." He growled.

"Come on Harry…don't' be like that…" Draco said, reaching up to brush a lock of hair from Harry's eyes and Harry seized his wrist, jerking Draco off balance as he pushed up the sleves of his robe. On Draco's left forearm was a fading burn of a skull and serpent.

Harry stared at Draco's wide, scared eyes before flinging the arm away from him, jerking open the door and flying off into the sunset.

"HARRY!" Draco screamed after him, startling Dobby and Winky.

**Some day out of the blue**  
**Maybe years from now**  
**Or tomorrow night**  
**I'll turn and I'll see you**  
**As if we always knew**  
**Some day we would live again, some day soon**

Draco stared at Harry for a long, silent moment, silver eyes locked onto green. He then pulled his cloak closer to him, pulling the hood down before heading into the mass of bodies, disappearing from sight.

Harry stared after Draco until the tip of his cloak was gone, a tear sliding down his cheek. He slowly came back to reality, Ron still rambling on next to him. 

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione called, hurrying up to them. Ron smiled and took her hand, giving it a kiss. "Ready to go?" 

Ron nodded and nudged Harry who nodded as well. The three friends headed towards the archway of Diagon Alley, each talking about what they saw, heard and wanted to buy. Harry paused under the archway, turning back to look at the mass of shoppers, wiping his eyes. He then turned and followed Ron into Muggle London.

** I still believe**  
**I still put faith in us**


End file.
